Program Planning and Evaluation helps Cancer Center Leadership chart the course of the Cancer Center, making it an integral part of meeting the Cancer Center's primary objectives. Program Planning and Evaluation funds are used to support the Cancer Center's External Advisory Board, individual Program Retreats and quarterly Cancer Center Leadership Retreats. The advisory boards and committees provide key input on all matters regarding research and management, including the development of new Cores, the strengthening of affiliations with other research institutions, and the facilitation of minority and community outreach efforts. Recent accomplishments of the External Advisory Board include providing a review of the Investigational Trials Resource and Translational Informatics Initiative, and evaluating and making recommendations relating to the Center's Programs. By building partnerships that address the needs of communities in Northern California, the Community Advisory Board has recommended initiatives that challenge cancer care-related barriers and reduce cancer-related disparities. Cancer Center Leadership Retreats help integrate the Cancer Center's community of investigators by providing forums for information sharing and idea exchange. Through the retreats, the Cancer Center has identified current strengths, scientific areas that could be developed, and potential new collaborations.